Seed Inn
Rita Seed Inn is made of wood and many kinds of petal grow from the wood. It is irregular and has different perfume in different side. On the midnight, the petal shed around, and it will grow petal again. It makes people feel cold in summer and feel warm in winter. Its ground covers with red dirt. The wall inside the inn is divided into two sides, one side is pink color and the other one is blue color. It has no confirmed room but is can grow a room when you till a seed in the ground. City The Terre Tree City article: The Terre Tree Seed Inn is in the edge of The Terre Tree, which no many buildings surrounded. It is situated to the north-west of a little town, a short walk from a forest, where there is a way through the outside. Description Appearance Outside Seed Inn is made of wood and many kinds of petal. It is irregular, you can see in the west is convex and in the east is concave, in the north it is sharp and the south is flat. The area of this inn is about 3, 400 square feet. The wall of the inn is red red petal, there are two windows in the inn, one window is round and another is square. They are made of grass. The curtains have different shapes of the grass, one of them hung with several star shape grass curtain, another is diamond shape. There is a square door made of green leaves, when someone get close the door, it can open automatically.On the midnight, the petal can shed around and give off a pleasant smell. But petals can grow soon. Inside The ground covers with red and wet dirt, full of nutrition. When you fall a seed in the ground, it can grow soon. There is a round desk in the middle, a fairy fly over the desk, and give a seed to people who want to live in. The wall of the inn is divided into two colors, on the west is pink and the east is blue. The wall is cover with a thin layer of firm paper. Except for the round desk, windows and door, the inn is empty. It has no confirmed rooms inside. You have to get a seed and till in the ground, then you can get a bud shape room, stab the bud you can come to have a rest. History 100 years, Seed Inn is built by Shad's ancient family. At the first time, it was built as a little house to settle Shad's ancient, with the time gone by, the family is bigger than bigger, they expanded their house step by step. At last, they found some red dirt pave in the ground, and the house can change its sharp. Cause many people come from outside, the house was used to an inn to make people take a rest. Purpose To make people have a rest, and its special prufeum can make people fall into sleep quickly. People Owner Shad's ancient family. Residents People live in Shan Shui. Users People live in Shan Shui.Category:Location Page